ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes: A New Beginning (film)
Heroes: A New Beginning is a 2011 romantic-superhero science fiction based on the novel with the same name written by American author Joanne White. It will be the first film in the ''Heroes'' film series and directed by David Slade. It will star Emma Roberts as Amanda Humphrey, a normal girl who spots her love interest Mark Brown, played by Zac Efron, is a superhero after being rescued from getting killed by a falling piano. The movie was shot in Los Angeles, California and debuts in a theatrical release worldwide on November 25, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. The film features supporting cast of David Henrie, Kristin Davis, Sean Faris, Emma Stone,Ashlee Simpson, Chad Michael Murray, Avril Lavgine and T.I.. After earning favorable reviews, the film broke box office records including largest Thanksgiving weekend of all-time, and best three-day gross for a non-sequel film with a worldwide opening of $210 million. Warner Bros. said they are to say that the film has became a brand new blockbuster hit. After its box office success, a second installment into the film series will be released on November 23, 2012, with David Henrie playing in a larger role. Also, a third installment The Ultimate Power is due July 19, 2013. Plot :See also: Heroes: A New Beginning Amanda Humphrey is a 17-year-old normal teenager whom goes to high school, have plenty of friends and have break up from her rude boyfriend Justin Bradford, whom begs her to come back to with him, but she refuses to. She lived with her mother Lisa Humphrey in Los Angeles where her father lives in New York City after their divorce. As Amanda has another school year left, she met a handsome young man 20-year-old Mark Brown whom begins his first day of school in Los Angeles High School. When she and Mark get close together, Mark believes that he’s not confortable being around with her because of his dark secret. Meanwhile, while shopping with her friends, a building is being attacked and the piano falls from it about to strike Amanda. Mark appears to have smashed the piano into pieces with his fist. She follows him and is looking up information of how has he done to smash up heavy objects. She discovers that Mark had superpowers and is a superhero. After Amanda has found out his secret, Mark already knew that she was spying on him. Later, the two got along and begin a relationship. Meanwhile, super villains Michael Williams, Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold are set to threaten and rule the world by destroying Mark his own nemesis. They discover that they find Mark found his true love Amanda and are out to destroy her. While Amanda, Mark and his adopted brothers and sister are playing volleyball, they are being attacked by Michael, Stephanie and Tim. Mark explains to Amanda that the super villains are murders and they are after Mark. He also envisions that they are set to kill Amanda, making him the only hope to protect her. As Amanda asks him to give her superpowers, he refused to because she must be at least 20 to gain one. She agrees and wait till her 20th to gain one. Meanwhile, Amanda is attacked and kidnapped by Michael, Stephanie and Tim. Badly hurting her, Mark rescues her and led to the final showdown of good and evil. After the final showdown, the super villains bailed out. At the hospital, Mark tells Amanda that he is truly in love with her and will always be together with her for her protection as she is waiting until she turned 20 on her birthday to gain super abilities from Mark. Cast :See also: List of Heroes (book) characters *Emma Roberts as Amanda Humphrey,Andrea Bowen to star in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. a 17-year-old girl, who fell in love with her first boyfriend, 21-year-old Mark Brown. However, she discovers that he is a superhero after being rescued by a falling piano from the building during an attack. Within spending time with him, she is in danger from getting attack by three 25-year-old supervillains. *Zac Efron as Mark Brown,Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. leader of the Brown family, his friends, but adoptive brothers and sisters. A love interst to Amanda, he quickly became her boyfriend. Although, he is discover that he's has superpowers after rescuing from getting killed by a falling piano. Within spending time with her, Mark is forced to protect from the 25-year-old evil supervillains. *David Henrie as Joe Osment,David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. *Kristin Davis as Lisa Humphrey,Kristen Davis joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 22, 2010. Amanda's divorce mother, as she moves with her mother to Los Angeles. *Dean Cain as Jonathan Watson,Dean Cain joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Amanda's father, who stayed in New York following his divorce from Lisa. *Devon Bostick as Justin Bradford,Devon Bostick joins Heroes moivie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2011. Amanda's ex-boyfriend. *Danielle Campbell as Maria Gray,Chelsea Staub joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. She is revealed that she has superpowers. *Raquel Castro as Tina Gordon, one of Amanda's friend.Meaghan Jette Martin joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. *Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams,Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. He has superpowers, like Joe. *Sean Faris as Greg Brown,Sean Faris joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's brother, who is a superhero like Mark. *Boddy Edner as Kyle Brown,Bobby Edner joins Heroes movie franchise. Mark's second brother. *Emma Stone as Lilly Brown,Emma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's first sister. *Ashlee Simpson as Nathalie Brown,Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's second sister. *Chad Michael Murray as Michael Williams, a 25-year-old villains, and leader of his two team Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold is set to destroy Amanda Humphrey and Mark Brown and his family. *Avril Lavgine as Stephanie McDonald, Michael's 25-year-old girlfriend, and member of his side alongside Tim Arnold, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *T.I. as Tim Arnold, Michael and Stephanie's 25-year-old friend, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. Emily Osment was originally auditon to set to play as Amanda Humphrey for a planned Heroes film franchise.Emily Osment to star in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. But within does not decided to join another franchise where she's busy with another project, and than she might join another frnachise.Emily Osment does not want to star in another franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Instead, Emma Roberts decided to join this Heroes franchise where she is set to play as Amanda Humphrey replacing Osment.Emma Roberts joins Heroes movie franchise, with Emily Osment drops. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. About 40 actresses arer auditioning to play the role of Amanda including Dakota Fanning, Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Debby Ryan, Victoria Justice, Alyson Stoner and Amy Tammie. On April 2010, it was announced that the role goes to Roberts. Zac Efron will play as Mark Brown.Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. David Henrie will play as Joe Osment.David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Also Alyson Stoner, originally set to play as Maria Gray,Alyson Stoner joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010, but her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock Camp Rock] co-star Meghan Jette Martin has already taken her role as Maria.Meghan Jette Martin takes over Alyson Stoner's role as Maria in Heroes movie frnchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Also,Taylor Dooley as Tina Gordon and Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams.Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Ryan Sheckler originally as Greg Brown,Ryan Sheckler joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. and Aaron Carter originally as Kyle Brown, Sean Faris and Bobby Edner took over the boys to play as Greg Brown and Kyle Brown.Sean Faris took over Ryan Sheckler for role in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010.Bobby Edner took over Aaron Carter for role in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Emma Stone as Lilly BrownEmma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. and Brooke Hogan as Nathalie Brown.Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Kristin Davis and Dean Cain will play as Amanda Humphrey's parents Lisa Humphrey and Jonathan Watson.Kristin Davis and Dean Cain as parents in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Chad Michael Murray, Avril Lavigne and Usher will play as the three supervillains Michael Williams, Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold.Three Supervillains Casts - Chad Michael Murray, Avril Lavigne and Usher? Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. Also, casting was confirmed and the sequel is already greenlighted before production has began. Production Development Walt Disney Pictures is developing the film adaptation for Heroes: A New Beginning, but cancels it because of the book too scary for the studio.Heroes Book Franchise from Walt Disney Pictures? Wiki News. Retrieved August 12, 2010. Instead, Warner Bros. is beginning to devloping to make the film franchise of the book franchise.Warner Bros. developing Heroes film series. Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. Therehfore, Disney than plans for making a A BFF With Ghost Imagination franchise. A New Beginning will be directed by David Slade, who previously done [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hard_Candy_(film) Hard Candy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_Days_of_Night 30 Days of Night] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse].David Slade directing Heroes film franchise? Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. The film's production budget is an estimated $100 million. Warner Bros. also puts three films The New Heroes, The Ultimate Power and The Final Battle in works. These are yet to begin the same production for the first film. Joanne White states: "the movie must be at least for all boys and girls. I want this for everyone that they really enjoy. Boys like violence, and Girls like romances. Boys like action, and hopefully Girls will like some catfight."White, Joanne: "Talking About Heroes Book Turning Into A Movie." Retrieved August 12, 2010. White said that the film is mixed between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(film_series) Batman] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) Twilight]. Warner Bros. expected this movie and the other three future films to be a box office hit, and is making sure that this movie will be "a little romantic and alot action packed". David Slade will be directing the first installment, and might be returning for the next three films.David Slades to direct Heroes movie adaptation?. Retrieved July 21, 2010. He also said that the film will have a coule of stunts. During casting, Zac Efron gets a call that he wants to do the film franchise to see if he is still popular outside of his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical High School Musical] era.Zac Efron To Do Something Else. Retrieved August 12, 2010. Filming Filming for Heroes: A New Beginning begins on July 23, 2010, and set to wrap in late October.Heroes begins production July 2010. Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. Filming will take place in Los Angeles, and several of action sequences and special effects will be used in the film, from according to the book.Slade, David: "I'm You're Director, and I'll Be Yours". Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. For sequels, it is expecting to start the same production like this one. Production wrapped up on October 29, 2010, where Roberts and Efron filmed their kissing scene on the final day. Soundtrack :Main article: Heroes: A New Beginning (soundtrack) The soundtrack will be scored by Harry Gregson-Williams for the entire film and the film's theme song for a planned franchise. It has been comfirmed that Lady Gaga's "Yoü and I" will be part of the film's soundtrack. Also, Joe Jonas's "See No More" will be featured in the film's soundtrack. It will be released on November 15, 2011. Release (Emma Roberts) in the film.]] Heroes: A New Beginning will have a regular and IMAX release worldwide on November 23, 2011,Heroes: A New Beginning sets for November 11, 2011 in Theaters and IMAX. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010 where it is expecting to become a box office success, and might break records throughout its 5-day Thanksgiving weekend release to make possibly $100 million in five days to broke a new record. The film will be released under Warner Bros. commands. On July 25, 2010, the promotion for the film is held at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, where Emma Roberts, Zac Efron and David Henrie attends.Warner Bros. Panel - Heroes: A New Beginning at the 2010 Comic Con. Retrieved August 12, 2010. Warner Bros. confirms that the film's teaser trailer will be released before [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Riding_Hood_(2011_film) Red Riding Hood] beginning on March 11, 2011, eight months before the film's release, but has not been shown at all.Heroes: A New Beginning Trailer to be released before Red Riding Hood. Retrieved November 28, 2010. The TV spot is set to release during the premiere of Super Bowl XLV on February 6, 2011.Heroes TV Spot Premieres during Super Bowl 2011 Event. Retreived January 23, 2011. A first look was released on Yahoo! Movies on January 14, 2011.Heroes: A New Beginning Movie Adaptation Fist Look. Retrieved January 14, 2011. A teaser poster debuts on April 18, 2011.Heroes Movie Teaser Poster Debuts. Retrieved April 18, 2011. A teaser trailer was released online on June 1, 2011, and was set to release in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_First_Class X-Men: First Class].Heroes Trailer Released. Retreived June 1, 2011. On July 12, Warner Bros. released the theatrical poster featuring Roberts and Efron's characters in the forest with a tagline reading "It's Not Just Action... It was Love".Heroes A New Beginning Poster Released. Retreived July 12, 2011. Warner Bros. confirmed that a full trailer for the film will be released when [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abduction_(2011_film) Abduction], starring Taylor Lautner, was released in theaters on September 23, 2011.Full 'Heroes' Trailer Premiere in New Taylor Lautner Film?. Retrieved September 15, 2011. It will than premiere online on 7 pm.Full Heroes Trailer Premiering Online Friday. Retrieved September 23, 2011. On September 23, 2011, MPPA reported a PG-13 rating for the film due to "violence and language".Heroes Earns PG-13 Rating. Retrieved September 23, 2011. The film's runtime was also confirmed.Heroes: Runtime. Retrieved September 23, 2011. The film's world premiere will be held in Florida on November 17, 2011,Heroes: A New Beginning World Premiere Date Announced. Retrieved September 23, 2011 including the UK premiere in London on November 21. A featurette for the film will most likely be released when [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_–_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] was released on DVD on November 11.Warner Bros' Harry Potter DVD To Show Exclusive Sneak Peek to Heroes: A New Beginning. Retrieved September 23, 2011. Warner Bros. announced that tickets will begin to go on sale one month before the film's release. It was confirmed that they begin selling tickets early beginning on September 15, 2011, two months before the film's release.Heroes: A New Beginning. Fandango. Retrieved September 23, 2011. As of November 11, 2011, it sold out 1,300 theatrs to sell tickets.User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: A New Beginning' Tickets Bursting Out. Retrieved November 10, 2011. 'The film opens opens on November 23, 2011 in 4,015 theaters and 255 IMAX theaters. Box Office Reports states that the film projected to gross more than $100 million in five days, which could set a new Thanksgiving weekend record. At the box office, the film has indeed set a new Thanksging weekend record earning $138.5 million in five days. Reaction Critical reception The film was strongly gave a positive review. The film ranked in 91% from Rotten Tomatoes, making this year's best rating film to date since Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. This is based on 124 reviews with an average score of 7.9/10.Rotten Tomatoes Reviews Heroes: A New Beginning. Retrieved November 22, 2011. It was said that Heores: A New Beginning is sexy, smart and perfect movie for a loving couple. On Metacritic, the film scored a 75% from 32 reviews out of 100%, calling it "supernaturually romantic and sexy"Metacritic Reviews Heroes: A New Beginning. Retrieved November 22, 2011. Metacritic also praised on the performances of both Roberts and Efron stating they are the next Kristen Steawrt and Robert Pattinsion from The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Henry from The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review calling the film "magical".The Hollywood Reporter Gaves Heroes: A New Beginning A Positive Review. Retrieved November 22, 2011. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times describes Heroes: A New Beginning a "dramatic film for teenagers that only focuces on romance and action".Roger Ebert Reviews Heroes: A New Beginning. Retrieved November 23, 2011. Box Office As of December 16, 2011, Heroes: A New Beginning grossed $234,401,000 in North America, with a overseas overall of $447,200,000, for a total of $681,601,000 worldwide, marking it the seventh highest-grossing 2011 release behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_–_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($1.328 billion), ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' ($1.323 billion), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Dark_of_the_Moon Transformers: Dark of the Moon] ($1.123 billion), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] ($1.043 billion), Sonic X: The Final Stand ($944 million) and Scooby-Doo! The Movie ($755 million). North America The film broke a new record by earning for a non-sequel film by earning $15.3 million in midnight screenings from 3,215 theaters. It was also the fifth biggest of 2011 so far.'Heroes' flies a record $15.3 million from post-midnight screenings for non-sequel. Retrieved November 23, 2011. It also includes $1.9 million in IMAX midnight screenings, making it the second biggest IMAX midnight gross in history behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_–_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] ($2 million). It earned $2.5 million on its opening day at the foreign box office. On its opening day in North America, the film grossed $45.2 million. This made it the biggest single day gross for a non-sequel (surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland] ($40.1 million) and fifth biggest Wednesday opening,Heroes Sets Non-Sequel Opening Day Record. Retrieved November 24, 2011. bringing its five-day total to $101 million, a new Thanksgiving weekend record previously held by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_2 Toy Story 2] ($80.4 million), but fell short to both AliCE and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(film) Spider-Man] ($135.6 million) for non-sequel.Heroes: A New Beginning breaks Box Office Records. Retrieved November 29, 2011. In it's IMAX opening weekend, the film grossed $11.1 million, for a worldwide total to $17.1 million. The film topped the weekend for three weeks earning $37 million, bringing its total to $202.3 million, and $19 million bringing its total to $229 million. As of December 11, 2011, the film grossed $229 million, which already became the eighth highest-grossing 2011 release in North America. Foreign Markets The film breaks record for a non-sequel from around the world. It debuts at No. 1 grossing $111 million in its opening weekend in 50 markets,Heroes: A New Beginning Tops Foreign Box Office. Retrieved December 11, 2011. bringing a worldwide opening to $212 million.Heroes Grosses Opening $250 Million Worldwide. Retrieved December 11, 2011. It stayed at the top for three weeks. In its second weekend, it bumped up 56 percent with $203 million bringing its total to $318 million,Heroes: A New Beginning Tops Foreign Box Office Again. Retrieved December 11, 2011. for a worldwide total to $516 million.Heroes: A New Beginning Past Half-Billion Dollar Mark. Retrieved December 11, 2011. In its third week, it fell 62 percent earning another $112.2 million, for a total of $447.2 million, for a worldwide total to $676 million.Heroes Heads Near $700 Million Worldwide. Retrieved December 11, 2011. In Australia, the film grossed a massive $14.2 million, making it the biggest opening for a non-sequel in the country surprising Alice in Wonderland ($9.4 million),Heroes: A New Beginning Tops Australian Box Office. Retrieved December 11, 2011. and stayed at the top for two weeks. In Brazil, the film earned $8.8 million, and stayed at the top for two weeks.Heroes: A New Beginning Tops Brazlian Box Office. Retrieved December 11, 2011. In Germany, the film grossed $10.2 million, marking it the second biggest opening for a non-sequel behind Spider-Man ($11.1 million) in that country.Heroes: A New Beginning Tops German Box Office. Retrieved December 11, 2011. In Italy, the film grossed an impressive $9.2 million, making it the biggest debut of 2011, and topped it for two weeks.Heroes: A New Beginning. Retrieved December 11, 2011. United Kingdom, the film grossed a massive $17.1 million, making it the biggest debut for an American film released in the country for a non-sequel surprising Alice ($15.6 million),Heroes: A New Berginning Breaks UK Box Office Record. Retreived December 11, 2011. where it stayed at the top for two weeks. Sequels :Main article: Heroes: The New Heroes (film) Warner Bros. has already greenlighted a sequel titling Heroes: The New Series because of it's planning to put the rights of the books into film adaptations.Warner Bros. Greenlights Heroes 2. Retreived January 3, 2011. Roberts and Efron are both interested on reprising their roles for the sequel.Emma Roberts and Zac Efron are BACK! Retrieved September 23, 2011. David Henrie will play in a bigger role as Joe Osment.David Henrie Becomes Stronger in Heroes Sequel. Retrieved September 23, 2011. Filming is scheduled to begin in summer, for a November 21, 2012.Heroes 2 Confirms Release Date. Eclipse David Slade will not return for a sequel,David Slade drops from Heroes sequel. Retrieved September 23, 2011. and will be replaced by Iron Man director Jon Favreau.Iron Man Director Replaces Twilight Eclipse Director for Heroes Sequel. Retrieved September 23, 2011. References External links *''Heroes: A New Beginning'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Heroes: A New Beginning'' at Box Office Mojo *''Heroes: A New Beginning'' at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2011 superhero films Category:2011 films Category:American films Category:2010s superhero films Category:IMAX films Category:Heroes films Category:2010s science fiction films